I Know How You Feel
by 246Nakuro
Summary: When Kagome is Hurt in more ways than one there's only one man who can help her. The one man who has taken a shine to her.


_**I Know How You Feel. **_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

Talking

_Thinking_

_**Chapter 1: I Know What It's Like…**_

Kagome walked towards the school carrying her backpack. She happened to run into Inuyasha and glaring at him, she turned away trying to hide her tears. He had chosen Kikyo. After dating her for three years he chose Kikyo to be with forever.

"_What a creep_!" Kagome thought. "_Getting my hopes so high and then tossing them aside like yesterday's garbage! There's no way I can forgive… someone like that!_"

Kagome walked into her classroom with her teacher that was about her age. They were very close, or so she thought. He never said anything to her, but then again, he never said anything to anyone. Unless they were disrupting the class he was usually quiet.

Keeping to himself and letting the students write the notes on their own time. Kagome wondered if maybe he would allow her to speak with him after class. After all she did need help, and she couldn't go to her mom who had cancer. She just couldn't.

It was hard enough keeping Sota positive much less ruin her mom's few remaining days. Kagome sighed and walked into her sixth period classroom and saw her teacher writing something on the board. Kagome looked down at the ground then at her teacher.

Sure he was cute with long whitish silver hair. He was skinny but not too skinny. Had strong muscles and a handsome face. With the four magenta stripes on his face, two on the left, and two on the right, he defiantly was unique. Kagome took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Mr. Sesshomaru?" His bright golden eyes stopped looking at the board and turned to look at her.

That was another clue, that they were friends, or at least acquaintances. His golden eyes would look at her, or rather in her direction when she was talking. Something he did with no one else unless he was taking them to the principles office to be suspended for the rest of the year.

"I was wondering Mr. Sesshomaru. Could I possibly talk to you after class? I need to get a few things off my chest."

Sesshomaru nodded yes and went back to writing on the dry erase board. As the bell rang Kagome tried to focus on writing the notes but was having a hard time holding the tears in. As the end bell rang Kagome packed up her stuff but refused to leave the room.

After wiping the board off for a new day tomorrow, Sesshomaru went and sat next to Kagome. Kagome gave a big sigh and forced herself to look at Sesshomaru despite the fact she was crying.

"You've probably heard… about Inuyasha…" Kagome had more tears roll down her cheek. "And I."

Sesshomaru nodded to acknowledge her heard her, but said nothing as he waited for her to continue.

"He broke up with me after three years! THREE YEARS! Why Mr. Sesshomaru? Why?"

Kagome found herself out of her desk and in a hug before she knew what hit her. Kagome had seen Sesshomaru for the three years she was with Inuyasha and he had never shown this much compassion.

"Se… Sesshomaru… what in the world?!"

"I know what is does to you. I know how you feel. You want to run to some far away place. You think it might be easier… to breath or something. But trust me. I've tried everything. There is no easy way to breathe after your heart is broken, other than moving on."

Kagome didn't care if it was wrong she hugged Sesshomaru back and sobbed in his shirt. She felt safe and secure, despite the fact her life was crumbling into hell, she felt time had stood still and everything was perfect.

"_Damn. She smells good. Like strawberries and vanilla_." Sesshomaru thought. "_I'll protect you from my brother's wrath. I'll learn how to talk with you. I'll learn the ways of courting you. I may not be great at showing my emotions, but I'm sure with you by my side… I can learn how_!"

Sesshomaru regretfully let her go. He wanted to hold her forever, but she needed to get home, and he knew this. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's reluctance and felt somewhat happy that he wanted to hold her. Kagome gave a quick smile and grabbing her bag she turned and left the classroom.

Kagome got into her car and felt her heart drop. Now she had to go home, and see her sick mother and tell her brother that everything was going to be ok. Although going home after school was supposed to make people happy, it made her very unhappy.

After picking Sota up from school and opening the door Kagome felt the normal feeling of it being hard to breathe. She was home, and all she wanted to do was go and study. After Kagome helped Sota to understand his homework she went up to her mom's room.

"Mom. I'm home." Kagome walked over to the bed after her mother didn't respond. "Mom?"

Her skin looked so pale, but she had been pale for days. Scared that what she thought might have happened, had happened. She slowly, very slowly, put her hand to her mom's face. It was ice cold. Kagome had tears roll down her face in waterfalls.

She punched the bed next to her dead mother as she fell to her knees and sobbed. The tears wouldn't stop falling, she tried to will them to stop but they wouldn't. Kagome wasn't sure how long she lay there crying. But she knew when she stopped enough to see clearly, it was time for dinner.

Kagome sighed and using her cell phone called her friend Sango. She needed to tell someone, anyone. But more importantly she needed to find a place to keep Sota and feed him. Sango was her best friend both were seniors in high school, but Sango planed to move out as soon as possible. The phone ran twice, then Sango picked up.

"Hello?" She sounded friendly if not a little tired.

"Hey." Kagome felt her throat constrict till she almost couldn't breathe.

"Kagome! Hi. What's wrong? You sound out of it."

"No. Not out of it just… Sango, I need you to look after Sota for a little while. Ok? Mom's… well she's gone."

"Oh Kagome! I'm so sorry. Anything I can do?"

"Look after Sota."

"Besides that."

"Tell me two weeks in advance of you moving out."

"Ok. Deal."

"I'm sorry but I'm going to bring Sota over now."

"Ok. See ya soon."

"Ya… See ya."


End file.
